About a Girl
by TheLadyReaper
Summary: A songfic for Kim and Shego. I don't own Kim Possible, the band The Academy Is... or their music. Please, enjoy and review!


I'm sorry! I know it's been a while; I have a major case of writer's block, and can't seem to find motivation in really anything. This is just a random plot bunny that came last night. I thought: why not try writing something to get back into the habit of writing? So, please enjoy, I'll probably go back later and edit a few things, maybe even continue this, so stay tuned! And please, review!

Their fight appeared choreographed. It was a routine they were accustomed to; they performed the 'ritual' every time they met. Various answers would be given if asked why, but it was truthfully because it was their job. Neither wanted to fight. They simply wanted to finish their mission and go home to relax.

Taunts and insults were thrown around; it made things more interesting and fun. This was another part of the job, to act like they were sworn enemies and convince their friends that they were out to kill each other. The battle between good and bad had to go on; there was no other way.

Plasma flew and almost hit its owner's employer. The oddly-colored man squealed and shouted, but the sound fell on deaf ears. The rest of the occupants of the lab were too busy fighting their own battles to care.

The battle raged on until Drakken found his intended target-some chip that he needed to steal for his newest plot to rule the world. Nobody really listened to his rants about world domination. His sidekick managed to get the both of them out of the lab safely. And just like previous times, the hero tried to chase the villains.

Kim shot her grapple towards the lip of the hovercraft, but she missed and had to return home empty-handed. She would just have to wait until Drakken unveiled his new invention.

Safely at home, Kim found she was still antsy from the fight she had with Shego. She grabbed a coat to protect herself from the chilly October air, called out to her parents, and left the house. She walked around the town for a little bit, and found herself walking towards the park.

Once there, she thought she heard a faint singing somewhere in the small forest of the park. The redhead followed the voice out of simple curiosity.

What she found surprised her to no end. Shego, her supposed nemesis, one of the world's most wanted criminals, was playing an acoustic guitar and singing. On instinct more than anything, Kim immediately hid herself.

The song was familiar to the heroine, but she couldn't recall the name of it. She listened closely to the villain, and found herself enjoyed the song as the main chorus came and the woman sang clear and strong:

_I'm not in love,_

_This is not my heart,_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_about a girl_

The song hypnotized the redhead until she forgot the rest of the world and there was only her and the green-skinned woman. It was an amazing feeling.

_Last night,_

_I knew what to say_

_But you_

_weren't there to hear it_

_These lines,_

_so well-rehearsed_

_Tongue-tied_

_and overloaded_

_You never notice_

Shego strummed the guitar in a short instrumental, and Kim continued listening in amazement.

_I'm not in love,_

_This is not my heart,_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_about a girl_

_I'm not in love,_

_this is not your song,_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_about a girl_

Shego played the strings of the instrument a little bit more vigorously, as another instrumental came up.

_To be loved,_

_To be loved,_

_What more could you ask for?_

_To be loved,_

_To be loved,_

_Everyone wants_

_To be loved,_

_To be loved,_

_What more could you ask for?_

_To be loved,_

_To be loved,_

_Everyone…_

Shego stopped strumming and sung a solo…

_I'm not in love,_

_This is not my heart,_

_I'm not gonna waste these words…_

Her guitar played the usual notes of the main chorus…

_I'm not in love,_

_This is not my heart,_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_about a girl_

_I'm not in love,_

_This is not my heart,_

_I'm not gonna waste these words_

_about a girl_

She stopped strumming and singing, and turned towards Kim's direction.

"Enjoy the show, pumpkin?"

_To be continued… Maybe…_


End file.
